(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an anti-reflection conductive coating, for plastic and/or glass substrate, whereby the structure has a high anti-reflection and/or transmittance effect. More specifically the invention is related to a layer structure which contains a transparent conductive oxide, known as Indium Tin oxide, ITO, as the outermost surface layer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) transparent conductive film is one of star products having research efforts and economic values and it is generally applied in car-laden LCD, touch panel, EMI RF shielding glass, liquid crystal wrist watch, liquid crystal panel on electric home appliance, solar cell, portable liquid crystal TV game unit, PDP, EL, LCD, and electrode for color filter.
The ITO is made by having indium oxide doped with small amount of tin oxide to have tin atoms to replace certain indium atoms existing in the structure of indium oxide. Therefore, in terms of the composition of its general structure, Indium oxide (In2O3) dominates. Indium oxide related to an oxide of semiconductor material not only presents a high band gap (Eg≧2.9 eV) for light to permeate but also contains high concentration of carriers and mobility. Of course, depending on the individual conductivity, the applied range of indium oxide varies.
Most of the applications of ITO layer structure are focus on panel or display industry products, it becomes very important to have the high transmittance property in visible light, therefore, positively searching for a good and high transmittance methods with ITO layer structure panel has been put on the top priority.
The related prior art schematically shows as FIG. 5: a transparent substrate 1, the first anti-reflected layer 2 and a transparent conductive ITO layer 3 in sequence. While some specific wavelength of visible light, such as 500 nm, transmit from the ITO layer and pass by the opposite side of substrate 1, the transmittance measured is only 94.16%. So how to improve and obtain a better transmittance of ITO layer structure is one of the most important focuses in the field of related industry.